The Lunar Wolf
by shadow-dog18
Summary: One Day A girl finds a injured white wolf brings it home to help it only to find out the wolf is not just a wolf but something more.


**CHAPTER ONE**

The moon was illuminating brightly on this dark and lonely night, as a girl walk through a forest to get to her home when as she was coming into a clearing there under the glowing moon lay a white wolf that seems to be hurt.

Slowly walking up to it to get a better look at the wolf, who in deed was hurt with a big gash on its side with the blood red color standing out the down next to it the girl could see it faintly breathing as its chest would rise and fall now and some unknown reasoned she pick up the white wolf suddenly becoming aware the it was light to hold up.

Walking quickly the girl carries the wolf through the woods as the wind pushed her light brown hair around after ten minuets of walking a small log cabin came into view, after she manage to open with the wolf still in her arms she walk over to the black color coughs and lay it down on it.

Then she got back up right , went down the hall and into the bathroom to the white copter under the sank she pulled out a first aid kit, hurrying out of the bathroom and back over to the white wolf she sat back down next to it and open the first aid kit were she started to treat its wound on its side.

There she sat putting some antibiotics on the cut, all the while she was doing so the wolf never seem to flinch or yelp in girl soon started to wrap a banged around the wolfs cut, until it was full warped over at the wolfs face the girl started to notices that it was breathing heavily she puts her hand on its belly but quickly removed her hand at how worm it was.

" A fever you must have gotten from that cut of yours " Stated the girl as she got up of the floor with the first aid kit in hand and brought it with her in to the bathroom.

After putting away the first aid kit she pull out a tub, cloth and started to fill it with cool water before she toke it and went back over to the wolfs side, where she once again sat down next to it and taking the cloth and dipping it into the water she squished the water out of it before she place it on the wolfs belly.

The Girl continued to do this for a few hours , gowning tried as she yawed she got up off the floor and went over to a chair near bye she sat down and fell fast asleep.

Well after midnight the moon came out from behind some clouds glowing brightly as if call for the inside the house the wolf started to stir in its long sleep before it finally open its eyes, slowly looking around its surroundings to figure out were it was when it notice that it wounds were treated, suddenly looking over to the left of the wolf saw the human girl fast asleep and quickly figure out she must have helped him.

Getting up slowly from the cough and put its front paws on the floor before flinching a bit form the pain in his side, pushing the pain aside the wolf got full of the cough and slowly went over to the door and manage to get it opened before it walk out in front of the little home and sat down on the ground staring up at the moon before howling.

Walking from a start from the sudden sound of howling the girl looked over and saw the wolf up the her spot she noticed the door open and went over to it and open the door wider before she saw the wolf which seems to be glowing.

The wolf slowly started to transform from wolf to a human male with black hair, white pants that had gold markings on them, but he had no shirt on him or shoes on his feet.

Seeing the wolf suddenly turn into a human like her Gasp before all she saw was black.

Hearing a gasped he turned around in time to see the girl from before looking shock since she must have saw him before seeing her eyes close and fall back wards.

Acing quickly he rush over to her in time to caught her from falling to the ground, he started at her form a moment to get a better look at her face before picking her up in to his arms and walked back in side and closed the door behind him, walked over to the same cough he was ling on earlier and set her down on it, once he was sure she ok he want over to the chair she had be sitting on , sat down him self and casting on last look at her closed his eyes before falling fast asleep.

This story well get longer and better as it goes, ayways leave a nice reviwe and enjoy.


End file.
